


Thunder's Rolling Down The Tracks

by monkiainen



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Science, Global Dynamics, M/M, Science Experiments, sex pheromones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jack really hates his life. Sometimes he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder's Rolling Down The Tracks

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt _Jack is actually a former GD experiment with physical contact triggered sex hormones and/or pheremones during certain times of the year and Stark accidently touching him at the wrong time._ for the fest 17 of smallfandomfest

There could be worse things in life than physical contact triggered sex hormones, although Jack hadn't yet figured out what they could be. If he could change that part of himself, he would do it in a heartbeat. Unfortunately his DNA couldn't be changed, and so Jack was stuck with… _heats_ , for a lack of a better word to describe his condition.

It was all Warren King's fault, really. If he hadn't approved Paola Pearkes' research on pheromones and sex hormones, Jack wouldn't have to live with his stupid biology. Sure, it had been fun when he was still in his twenties, but now? Not so fun anymore.

All it took was a skin on skin contact at the wrong time of the year, and boom! He was reduced to a whimpering mess, who could only think about sex. And more sex. And then some more. It was easy to cover up his heats during the winter when he could bundle up with layers upon layers of clothes and no one would suspect a thing. But if he got so unlucky as to have one of his heats during the hottest time of the year – yeah, wearing a winter coat would be considered pretty weird, even in Eureka's standards. He could always claim to be hit with some sort of haywire experiment affecting his thermoregulation, but then Allison would want to take a look at him and his secret would be revealed to everyone in Eureka. No thanks. Jack was already a center of Stark's jokes, and undoubtedly his _condition_ would spur even more cruel jokes. So Jack sucked it up the best he could. Until…

Jack had been feeling on the edge for a few days now. He knew perfectly well what it meant: one of his so-called heats was advancing, and fast. Luckily it was going to be weekend soon, and he had a few days off – just enough for him to make it through without endangering anyone. As long as there was no skin-on-skin contact, it was going to be alright. 

Nothing was ever that easy in Eureka, though. In hindsight Jack should have known better than to blindly believe he was going to make it through as always. On the contrary…

It was a morning like any other: Jack woke up, had a coffee and went to work. And then it all went haywire in an instant. One moment he was standing next to Stark when he was explaining some mumbo-jumbo about something highly scientific, and the next moment the whole building started to shake as if it were shoved into an industrial blender. Pieces of ceiling started falling onto to them, and Jack acted on instinct: get out as fast as you can, and make sure Stark gets out, too. Then something hit him on the way out, and everything went black.

When Jack woke up, it took him some time to register where he was and why. All he could think of was that whoever was there with him, smelled really delicious and mouthwatering and like someone he would very much like to have sex with right… wait a minute. Jack didn't remember touching anyone with bare hands, so why was he thinking like that? Unless…

"Carter, are you alright? I tried to check you for injuries, and it seems like nothing is broken. You're awfully hot, though, are you running a fever?"

Oh crap. Why oh why it had to be Nathan Stark of all people to fucking touch him in the worst possible moment? His body reacted the way it was unfortunately designed to, and now all he could think of was to have sex with Nathan bloody Stark, preferably sooner than later. Fuck. How come this was his life?

"Stark… You probably should move away from me, before I do something we both are going to regret in the future", Jack mumbled and tried to concentrate on thinking something else than sex. Which was starting to get harder and harder as the air around them was filling with pheromones.

"In case you haven't noticed yet, Sheriff, we're stuck under the concrete and lab equipment. I can't move any further even if I wanted to", Stark quipped, rolling his eyes. Although there was something about Carter that made him to want to move even closer to the blond man and lick that delicious throat and…

"Like I said, Stark, you better move farther away, okay? Geez, as if this wasn't hard on its own, but now this! Unbelievable!" Jack cursed. Nathan just stared at him, his pupils blown wide, already affected by Jack's pheromones. Oh shit. Jack had to think fast, before things got out of hand. Not that he didn't find Nathan attracting, far from it, but this was definitely not the way he had wanted their first time to be. If there was going to be something between him and Nathan at all, he'd prefer it to happen while there were no stupid pheromones in a play.

"Listen Stark… Nathan… you're not thinking straight at the moment, okay? I can give you a scientific explanation to it… IF YOU STOP TOUCHING ME DAMN IT!" Jack all but shouted. Shit. Things were getting out of hand, and fast. Although for the life of him Jack couldn't remember why it was such a bad thing. He was here, Nathan was here, there was no-one else and Jack really, really, really wanted to get laid. Right now. So he surged forward and captured Nathan's lips into a passionate kiss, which soon turned into a battle of dominance. Neither man cared much about winning, though, as they were too busy to remove their clothing to get as much skin contact as possible.

Nathan stopped for a moment, cursing under his breath. It took Jack a while to realise why, but when he guided Nathan's hand to his already slick entrance Nathan all but pounded him. It could have been mere minutes, or several hours they were enjoying each other's company, but all Jack knew this was definitely the best sex of his life.

Then it all went black again.

When Jack woke up the next, he found himself at GD infirmary, all sorts of machines beeping around him. What the hell happened? There was an earthquake or something like that, and he got trapped with Nathan, and… Oh no. Please tell me it didn't happen.

"I think we need to talk, Jack."

Jack wanted nothing more than to disappear into a thin air, but unfortunately it wasn't possible. So he gathered his courage, and told Nathan everything about how he had been experimented by GD, and what kind of side effects it had. It was something he had never shared with anyone before, for a fear of getting rejected because of it. Once Jack was finished, silence fell to the infirmary.

"I'm sorry, for causing so much trouble. I… I will give you my letter of resignation once I get out of here", Jack finally sighed. There was no chance in hell Nathan would want him around after he had basically drugged the other man to have sex with him. Stupid Jack, for thinking there might be someday be something between them.

"Now why would you do that?" Nathan asked, raising his eyebrow. "If I remember correctly, we were very much enjoying each other's company the other day, if you get my meaning."

Jack couldn't help but stare. What? "But… I… did you just hear what I told you? I'm a bloody experiment, with sex hormones and all! Are you seriously telling me that…"

Nathan raised his hand, and Jack stopped his ranting. "Look… Jack… I don't know about you, but I don't find you as repulsive as I might hint. The opposite actually. So… how about we…"

Before Nathan could finish his sentence, Jack had grabbed the scientist closer, kissing him passionately. Yes please thank you. If Nathan was willing to be with him, despite the whole hormone thing and all, then Jack was in. Although they still needed to have a serious conversation. Some day.


End file.
